


Captivated

by neatmonster



Category: Mob City
Genre: F/M, Love, Pictures, Romance, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neatmonster/pseuds/neatmonster
Summary: If he could frame a moment for eternity, this would be it.
Relationships: Jasmine Fontaine/Joe Teague
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Captivated

**Author's Note:**

> Cause Jas needs more love.

Her focus was on the lens of her camera, not caring one bit that some of her curls got loose from her up-do to float with the soft breeze of the beach and so did the skirt of her dress. Taking her time to find the perfect angle and capture the seagulls across the clear sky, her bare feet sank on the shore, under his unwavering stare and the shy pull of his lip.

She must have seen the look on his face when her body spun, as her gaze went down for a moment before leveling her camera to take a picture of her love, sitting on the sand with no jacket or tie, casually guarding her shoes and case. Soon realizing, his eyes averted to the side in a moment of demure as his profile was shadowed on film. 

Her legs strode towards him as he regretted running her picture but she didn’t mind at all. It would make an even great one for her album, or their future wall. Most of them are, ones that are not just staged but taken out of a true moment, that’s what she got, Joe Teague was not the one to blush, but he felt seen by her fascination of showing the world on paper. This was it, she not only had his likeness capture but so did his heart.

Jasmine’s mouth lopsided as her knees bent by his side to place the camera on its case and when his arm linked around his waist he couldn’t help but pull her carefully to lay the sand, making her yelp his name, followed by the most beautiful laughter as his lips hovered over hers.

“Marry me.” He beamed simple, brushing a thumb on her chin.

If he could frame a moment for eternity, this would be it. Her husky “yes” and the flicker of her lashes before printing her red lipstick on his mouth.


End file.
